Hold My Hand
by ciTohCysP
Summary: What was going through Simmons' head when Grif fell off the cliff at the end of Revelation? (WARNING: Drabble, mild swearing, and spoilers.)


**Disclaimer: Red vs Blue belongs to RoosterTeeth. All hail Caboose.**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts_'

**Author's Notes**

"Hey Grif!" Sarge yelled conspicuously as the Meta held him up by the throat.

His trademark shotgun had landed in the snow several feet away after he managed to shoot the Meta an impressive four times in the chest.

"I've lost my shotgun! What am I going to do without…" Sarge struggled to inhale a bit but he continued regardless, "My shotgun!"

Grif and I just stared dumbfounded as our Sergeant appeared to have gone insane.

"_Shotgun damn it_!" Sagre roared, losing his patience along with his consciousness.

"Shotgun?" Grif said then paused for a moment while he turned to look at broken Warthog that sat beside us before shouting suddenly, "...Come on Simmons!"

He started ramming against the wreckage of the jeep forcing it in the direction of the steep cliff and it didn't take me long to catch on, "Come on!"

I didn't waste a second. Soon we were moving the heavy hunk of metal, slowly but surely, towards the icy drop off.

"Gah… hah... hey Meta?" I heard Sarge say in the background as he managed to latch a giant metal hook to Meta's chest plate, still struggling for each breath, "Settle a bet, would ya? Does that thing look kinda like a big cat to you?" he choked out while he motioned to his right with his head.

"Come on! Push Grif!" I said as I struggled to shove the weight of the heavy metal vehicle through the snow, the muscles in my arms burning from the effort.

"I am pushing!" Grif yelled back at me as he shoved it with all his might.

Just in time, we gave the Warthog one final push and the whole thing teetered gently before plummeting towards the ocean below. Sarge quickly pulled the Epsilon memory unit off the Meta's back, flinging it to land in the snow in front of Church and Tucker before the Meta dropped him and was yanked flailing towards the steep ledge.

Grif all but collapsed from the sudden exertion of energy, but before we realised it the Meta was speeding towards us through the snow. Everything flashed before my eyes in a single terrifying moment as the Meta grabbed at a stumbling Grif's ankle and pulled him along as they careened towards the sheer cliff face and the drop to imminent death.

"Grif!" My eyes widened and I screamed as shock and pure terror fill my mind.

In an adrenaline filled panic I dashed after them, launching myself at the drop and sliding towards him. Just managing to grasp onto Grif's armored hand, I latched onto him and felt the warmth of his hand against mine as I tried to support his weight against the relentless pull of gravity. My arms were tired but I held strong, tears brimming in my eyes as I stared straight into his visor, trying to tell him without words that everything would be okay and to somehow find the strength to pull him up.

"Simmons! Grab my hand! Help!" Grif squealed as he dangled off the edge, clinging to my hand for dear life.

The Meta's furious roar rung out as he tumbled over the side of the ice and down towards the water a moment I allowed myself a sense of victory, '_We killed the Meta_!' but there was one problem, Grif was slipping.

"Hold on! Hold on!" I yelled desperately, my voice cracking, "Don't let go!"

Then, as his fingers slipped through mine, the world seemed to slow for me. I could feel each heart beat resounding in my chest.I watched in horror as the man I had spent over eight years of my life with tumbled down in slow motion. A single salty tear rolled down my cheek as I scrambled to stand up and peer farther over the ledge.

I heard myself scream as he fell, helpless to save him, but I couldn't feel myself forming the word, "Grif!"

"Simmons!" Grif's words echoed off the ice as he tumbled downwards, till he disappeared from sight.

There was a abrupt and deafening moment of silence after the orange soldier fell that seemed to stretch out into an hour.

'_His last words… were my name._' I thought numbly over and over as I stood up and barely registered Sarge's boots crunching in the snow as he came up beside me.

"He's… gone." I choked out as tears ran freely down my face, thankfully hidden by my helmet.

"Yes, Grif is dead. It's a sad day." Sarge comforted me, sounding sincere. Neither of us noticed as Tucker walked up to us and Sarge continued on, "But he died as he lived, flat on his belly and trying to get someone else to do his work for him! He will be missed… Until we get a replacement, and then forgotten immediately!" Sarge added, losing any sense of sincerity he had before.

I felt the fiery urge to punch Sarge in the face, but it was smoldered almost entirely by a crushing sense of loss, "I can't believe he's gone…"

"You know, sometimes when somebody falls off a cliff in movies, he's actually just over the edge, hanging on a tree branch or something," Tucker suggested, and I immediately perked up at the idea, regardless of how cheesy and stupid it was.

'_Maybe he is still alive_!' I thought with a surge of new hope.

"Nope!" Sarge said, "He's definitely dead."

"Maybe we should look, just in case," I pressed, clinging to the hope Grif was still alive.

"I think looking would get our hopes up, and Grif wouldn't like that! Grif would want our expectations to be as low as possible! So let's honor him by not looking, and then have a nice lunch, I'm thinking monte cristo sandwich." Sarge said trailing off subject.

"Are you sure? I could just peek right over the edge…" I suggested as the cold wind blew snow flakes in flurries around us.

"Sounds like a waste of time!" Sarge replied, holding strong.

"Wouldn't even take a second," I tried to persuade him.

"Oh for god's sakes just look over the damn edge!" Came Grif's annoyed voice from beyond the drop off, "I can't hold on for much longer!"

"Grif!" I exclaimed in a rush of relief as I spotted him hanging on to the brute shot which was lodged in the icy wall.

"Dangling on the job again I see," Sarge taunted him, "dang nabbit I hate cliff hangers!"

"Oh just pick me up," Grif said his patience growing thin.

I couldn't help the huge smile that broke out on my face. I was beyond glad Grif was back. '_He's stupid, and annoying, and even really mean sometimes, but I love him. I don't know why, but I do. And that's all that matters. Even if I never get the chance to tell him I love him, just being with him, every day, like this, that's enough._'

**This little drabble is base on the scene in episode 20 of season 8 (Revelation) when Grif almost falls off the cliff and I just thought it was the perfect Grimmons moment and I just had to do **_**something**_** for it!**

**Everyone say hi once again to my fabulous beta TheSupernova! She has her own fanfiction account and you should really check her out!**

**If you like the story, please favorite and all reviews are welcome!**


End file.
